


You've got the Steps, You've got the Notes

by regrettes



Series: Where's the ZAZZ baby [1]
Category: The Prom (2020)
Genre: F/F, Gen, a series of pieces from after Prom, greenedick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Angie receives a call one morning to help Veronica Greene up her sales in her real estate business.Angie doesn't know how to sell a house.
Relationships: Angie Dickinson/Veronica Greene
Series: Where's the ZAZZ baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058216
Kudos: 7





	You've got the Steps, You've got the Notes

Angie wasn’t sure at first if it was a good idea to help the woman that had tried to ruin Emma’s prom, but Mrs. Greene had called her that morning, begging her practically for help with trying to sell more houses. That was another puzzling thing to Angie, why on Earth would she ask a chorus girl for help with real estate? The blonde didn’t know the first thing about selling a house, let alone how to help someone be more personable. But as she strutted up to the Greene house, it clicked in her head louder than high heels on linoleum.   
Zazz.  
That was the answer to her problems. She had to help Mrs. Greene find her zazz like she had Emma. With a newfound purpose, she knocked on the door, completely missing the doorbell just to the left of the frame. She struck a pose, and leaned on the frame, waiting for the door to open. What she didn’t expect, was Alyssa to open the door.  
“Emma I’m no-” Alyssa paused midsentence to recollect herself, hair in slight disarray like she had just woken up. When she looked at Angie, she became puzzled, “Oh hi Angie, what are you doing here? I was expecting Emma?” Alyssa looked around for her girlfriend, causing Angie to chuckle slightly.   
“I’m not here for you, silly. Where’s Veronica?” Angie had no hesitation dropping Mrs. Greene’s first name like they were old friends, although Alyssa seemed slightly caught off-guard by the idea of it. She turned around to peek into the kitchen and wave her mother over. Veronica tilted her head before heading to the door and putting on her usual tight smile.  
“Hi, Ms. Dickinson, right? We spoke on the phone?” She was uptight, stiff and uncomfortable as she spoke and Angie knew she’d been called specifically for this. It was like the universe had looked at Veronica Greene and decided she needed a little Angie magic. “I don’t know what possessed me to give you a call, or how I even got your number, but I seriously need to up my sales and- Alyssa? Where are you going?” She turned to face her daughter, who was heading back upstairs.  
“Back to bed, Emma and I have a lunch/study date this afternoon and it’s only nine. I would like to enjoy another hour of sleep before I have to call and wake her up so she can get at least two cups of coffee in her so she’s awake enough to process our study guides.” Alyssa was very matter-of-fact in her tone, definitely not the Alyssa from before Emma’s video. Angie couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as she looked at this young girl, knowing that they’d made a difference not just for Emma’s confidence, but Alyssa’s as well.   
As the pair watched Alyssa climb back up the stairs Mrs. Greene motioned for Angie to come inside, her heels clicking on the floor while she made her way back into the kitchen. Angie followed obediently, swaying ever so slightly as she prepared to have The Talk with the woman.


End file.
